Fallout: Eurotopia
by SwedenSpeedway
Summary: After helping the Capital Wasteland and the Brotherhood of Steel as much as he can, the Lone Wanderer Jack chooses to seek new adventures outside the US of A. Will he find what he is looking for?


**Fallout: Eurotopia**

**Chapter one: Farewell and thank you**

"_...and that was another classic tune brought to you by, guess who, **THREE DOG! OW!**"_

The signal from the radio-station GNR could be heard all over the Capital Wasteland.

Always, since a certain Lone Wanderer left Vault 101, everyone around the Capital Wasteland have had their radios on GNR.

Galaxy News Radio, all since the Lone Wanderer arrived it seem like that Three Dog had nothing else to talk about. Except the brotherhood of steal and their battle of course, and the "real fight".

But nobody cared, because everyone wanted to know about his life, adventure and everything he had been losing just to help a bunch of random people.

Big town, Megaton, Canterbury Commons

He had been almost everywhere.

People loved him, cared about him and wanted to know about him.

His home missed him.

His enemies respected him.

Except... all the assassins of course...

But everyone knew about the Lone Wanderer, Jack, and what he had done for the Capital Wasteland.

But nobody knew what made him go on...

His father's and mother's wish.

And also... hope for humanity.

Because, if nobody would do the things he did, who would?

Yes, the brotherhood of steal DID help small towns, send water and gave new technology they had found.

But Jack, he stood up for the little guy.

Those people almost nobody knew about, but who had problems themselves.

Old lady Agatha Agatha, for example.

All she wanted was to have her family's old violin.

And who gave it to her? Who went through a giant infested vault to get it?

The brotherhood of steel?

No... It was Jack, the Lone Wanderer.

Because he cared for those who you often did not see.

He did not ask for money, most of the times, he was just happy to make someone smile.

Because he knew, he had helped someone that might help back.

But unfortunately, he could not help everyone.

Not always, and so he decided it was time for a change.

"_Now children..."_ Three dog said, his mouth not to far away or to close to the microphone.

"_...it's that time again. It is time to talk about our friend, the Lone Wanderer."_

People started to walk closer to their radios.

At the bar of Megaton, people started to feel intense for what they were about to hear.

"Ey Gob, feel like turning the volume up?" Billy Creel asked the everyday ghoul.

"Alright, alright. Just a second..." The ghoul said, turning the volume up.

At Megaton,the Lone Wanderer Jack, was a legend.

He had defused the bomb in the middle of the city, stopped most of the attacks towards the city with help from Stockholm and also helped them to get their part of the clean water.

He was so respected, that Stockholm even left his guarding post these small times to listen about the Lone Wanderers adventures.

"_I have great news people, but also sad news. Nonono, not bad news they are just... a bit sad."_

People looked at their radios, ready to hear what Three Dog was going to say.

"_First... The attacks towards the vault, where apparently the Super Mutants came from, have been successful. Most mutants are dead thanks to our friends at the Brotherhood of steel and, you guessed it, the Lone Wanderer! We all expect to see less of those bastards, but remember... they are still there."_

Everyone laughed, of course it was the Lone Wanderer that helped the Brotherhood of Steel.

He was officially their giant guardian, always the one that saved their asses.

"_Though... The Lone Wanderer, real name Jack... have been tired. Yes yes, he have helped a lot, but he have seen shit you guys never want to see. Believe me, you would get a heart-attack if you saw that shit. He have been at that swamp with those crazy bastards whatever-their-names-are and at the Pitt. The Pitt is some asshole psycho place at what used to be Pittsburgh. Full with slaves and monsters, worst then any shit you seen. But enough of that... The Lone Wanderer have committed to me that... he knows that you can't help everyone. Or at least, not if you are stuck in one place..."_

People started to get confused, what was Three Dog saying?

"_The Lone Wanderer have seen so much shit that he wants to help, everyone."_

People nodded, this was not any news for them.

"_But he can't help everyone if he is stuck at the Capital Wasteland..."_

Three Dog took a long breath.

"_He have choose... to leave us and to seek new adventures and friends outside."_

"WHAT?" People started to say. Was he serious? Was the Lone Wanderer going to leave?

"_Well... it his choice. Sure we will all lose a great warrior but remember, we all knew this was going to happen some day."_

People agreed, they would miss him but they all knew this day would come.

"So the Lone Wanderer will seek adventure somewhere... at Europe. Who knows what he will find? _But none the less, we hope he find what he is looking for. Hope, for humanity."_

"Blah, blah blah..." Moriarty said. He did not really like Three Dog's slow talk, but at least the show did bring customers.

"Come on..." Nova said. "...even you are going to miss him."

Moriarty mumbled something before he went into his office. "Maybe... just maybe..."

"_With help from the Brotherhood of Steel he will get some kind of transportation, but before he leaves... he will pick up some stuff at his house, so go to the bar of Megaton if you want to say goodbye and wish him luck."_

People turned around surprised, Jack had just entered the building.

He wore his normal brown leather jacket, a brown hat, a backpack and a pair of sunglasses.

"Didn't want to leave without a goodbye..." He smiled at his friends.

He knew almost everybody at Megaton, he had helped most of them.

Gob came over to him and grabbed his hand. "I will miss you, the world needs more of you."

Jack chuckled. "I will miss you too bud, your friends back at Underworld says hi."

Lucy West came over and gave him a hug. "Bye Jack, thanks for helping us."

He took out a letter from his pocket and gave it to her.

"From your brother." he smiled at her.

She smiled back, taking the letter. "You did not have to.."

Jack chuckled. "Hey, just because I am leaving it doesn't mean I can't help people. Heheh..."

Jericho walked over to Jack, he did not hold out his hand or smile, he just nodded.

"Hero."

"Jerry."

"Don't call me that..."

He walked out, muttering, but waved at the Wanderer.

Jack chuckled, if he could make Jericho wave, he could make anyone change.

The sheriff, Lucas Simms, stood up from seat and walked over to Jack and performed a handshake.

"Megaton will miss you, so will the wasteland." He said to the Wanderer.

Jack chuckled yet again. "I see you still like your way of talking there, Sheriff."

Lucas smiled, he knew that was Jack's way of joking.

"But you better not change out there kid, or I will hunt you down."

"Would never dream about, Simms."

"So what will you do about your friend, Dogmeat?"

Jack sighed. "Can't take him with me, to dangerous. I mean, he can take care of himself but I don't want him to die for nothing."

"So...?"

"So I let Moira take care of him, the girl could need some company." Jack said.

Lucas placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "We will miss you, kid."

Jack placed his hand on Lucas shoulder. "Likewise, Sheriff. Likewise."

"Well I guess I gotta go..." Jack said, moving towards the exit.

"Wait..." An half-old, Irish voice said.

Jack turned around and, surprisingly, saw Colin Moriarty holding his hand out ready for a handshake.

Jack looked at the hand, and then on Moriarty's face.

"I thought you said you didn't have time for these small time behaviors." Jack said, chuckling.

"Just, take the hand kid..." Moriarty said.

Jack shook the hand, smiling.

"This is just because I got more customers thanks to you, nothing else." Moriarty added.

"Of course. Nothing else."

He said some more goodbyes to some other people before he finally said.

"Bye guys, I will remember you all."

And so he went out through the door...

"_Good luck kiddo, this is Three Dog at GNR, and we will miss you..."_

_

* * *

_

**Another story, another...**

"**BUT SPEEDWAY! Another FO3 STORY? We seen tath amongs other ghuys."**

**Nah jk, but this isn't just any FO3 Story.**

**Sure it HAS the same main character form the game (but named Jack) and he have full good Karma and shit..**

**But read the title. "EUROTOPIA"**

**Know what that means?  
Europe baby :D**

**Seriously, a Fallout game with Europa.**

**Would be a damn awesome game.**

**This is just like a intro or stuff, so expect the other chapters to be MORE interesting.**

**Please R and R.**


End file.
